


Don't Try This at Home

by thisbluespirit



Category: Blake's 7, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Crossover, Explosions, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Gen, Rebels, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: Three rebels walk into a bar (and leave at a run).
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Don't Try This at Home

**Author's Note:**

> romanajo123 gave me the prompt "Jyn Erso / Dayna Mellanby / Jenna Stannis - don't try this at home" in a Dreamwidth meme.

The woman next to Jenna at the bar leant over towards her. “Did I hear you saying you had a ship?”

“You may have done,” said Jenna, looking her up and down. Young, slim, and with a fire in her eyes that Jenna envied. “I’m not for hire, however. I’ve got cargo.”

The stranger’s companion, dressed in worker’s clothing, who looked somewhat more battered, lifted her head after finishing her drink. “We’ve got an offer you can’t refuse.”

“Oh?” said Jenna.

The younger woman nodded. “You’re Jenna Stannis, aren’t you? I’ve seen the viscasts. I’m Dayna. My last but one ship was _Liberator_. Oh, and this is Jyn.”

“Okay, I’m listening.”

Jyn pushed her glass away. “So, in a very short space of time this whole place is going to blow and we thought it’d be nice if the three of us didn’t go up with it. How does that sound to you?”

Jenna glanced at Dayna for confirmation. The mention of _Liberator_ gave her a pass the other didn’t have yet.

Dayna nodded.

“She’s got a way with explosives,” said Jyn. “I’m just good at getting into places I shouldn’t be. Like here. Wherever here is. I’m still not totally clear on that part.”

Jenna hesitated, but she didn’t have much to lose. If they were lying, she’d deal with them in the usual way, and if they were telling the truth, she’d be a fool not to listen. Jenna was no fool. “This way,” she said. “She’s not the fastest ship in the galaxy, but she’ll get us out of this Federation stinkhole in less than half an hour, max.”

“Great,” said Dayna. “Except in that case we should probably run, because the timer’s due to blow in about forty-five minutes from now. If I’ve got it right this time…”

***

The ship left orbit just as the Federation base exploded into a ball of flame on the planet down below.

“Timer was a bit off,” said Dayna, with a shrug. “We should have had at least ten more minutes. Sorry. I’ll work on that next time.” She glanced at Jenna. “Just as well you’re more prone to modesty than boasting.”

Jenna headed for the flight deck. “You two at a loose end, by the way?”

“We might be,” said Jyn. “Any reason?”

Jenna shrugged. “You seem like useful people to know. Want to give me a hand with this cargo? It’s not what you’d call strictly legal.”

Dayna grinned. “Sounds good to me.”

Jyn shook her head, but said, “Okay, why not?”

“In that case,” said Jenna, “welcome aboard. I won’t have to kill you both after all.”


End file.
